


Would you rather be the Hunter? (Or the Prey?)

by ScentedBooks



Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Geraskier Week, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, monster hunt, there's a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Monsters can come in many forms. It just may not be the right monster that’s being hunted.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634068
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Would you rather be the Hunter? (Or the Prey?)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Monster Hunt 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr  
> scented-books 
> 
> I'm also apart of a discord server :)  
> https://discord.gg/YNf6chy

Jaskier ran into the tavern with a flourish. Berengar, a large hulking form of a man right on his heels as he looked around the tavern with scared brilliant blue eyes. There was a bruise forming on his brow from where the man had slapped in in the forest when he had first found him among the beautiful dandelions out in a rare flourishing field. 

After the man had greeted him with a hard slap to the face, he told Jaskier he could _smell_ the magic on the young man and had decided that he didn’t deserve to live anymore. He had almost made contact with the hard dirt beneath him before creating a portal to the nearest town in hopes to gain some distance from who he now knows is a _Witcher_ for gods sakes. 

Jaskier continues to look frantically around the tavern. 

_Just one day! I just want one day of peace!_

The panic in his chest was thundering in his ears as he heard the Witcher’s boots outside of the tavern door. 

_No. No. No._

So many things in his life have added up to this day. Finally getting caught by someone who thought he did not deserve to exist. Seeing this particular man again, after accidentally seeing him walking the trails of the forest and stupidly deeming the man as not a threat. Was frankly, coming back to bite him in the ass. 

Running into this man, this _mutant_ is officially the worst luck he has had in years. What are the odds of running into a Witcher while picking flowers? 

He’d probably start manically laughing if he didn’t feel like he was going to have a panic attack in the next 5 minutes. This full mounted bullshit that his day was turning into was not great. 

The doors opened with a _crash_ and Jaskier turns around in a flourish and raises his hands to block his face just as Berengar reaches out to grab his wrist with a dirty hand and yanks hard,

“You are disgusting…!” 

The man pulls Jaskier towards him with a painful squeeze and Jaskier lets out a small yelp in return, 

“Get your hands off me!” 

He uses his other hand to push a small pulse of unnoticeable magic towards the horrible Witcher, 

“How dare you touch me!” 

Berengar regains his footing from the pulse and seethes, “You stupid little witch! You’re a vile thing! I will kill you.”

He hears some shouting behind him, and the sound of a chair being pushed back as he furiously yells back at the man, “I haven’t done anything wrong you _beast_!”

He felt a hand grab the back of his tunic that was tucked into his tight pants and was pulled back into a hard chest. 

He felt panic built with relief as he was pulled away from the Witcher. All that relief melted away when a small dagger was held to his throat. It was held loosely against his skin. Enough that he could feel the hard gleam of the silver against his throat, but not close enough to hurt him if he moved. His feet were barely dangling off the ground. 

Jaskier wasn’t going anywhere. 

A gruff voice spoke right above the shell of his ear, “What’s the meaning of this Berengar.”

The man shot Jaskier an evil looking smirk before answering the man holding Jaskier in place, “Geralt. I found this _thing_ picking flowers.”

He stated nastily, “It’s a sorcerer Geralt, a _witch_.”

Jaskier scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Pick a title will you, you’ll confuse yourself if you keep changing your assumptions about me.”

Berengar sneered, his features contorting into an even uglier mess than normal, “I’m here to hunt a _monster_ , and I found one.”

“I’m not the monster here _Witcher_ , you are.”

“There’s a Witcher holding you at knifepoint, you stupid thing.” The man stated with a smirk. 

Jaskier stiffened but leaned forward into the blade hiding the fact that he was terrified that the Witcher behind him, Geralt his name apparently was,

“He’s not the one who hit me in the face. If anything, someone should be hunting _you_.”

Berengar was about to say something back when the gruff voice spoke again, “Leave.”

Jaskier assumes that the man holding him, Geralt is not talking about him since if anything the hold he has got on Jaskier, has gotten _tighter_ since the beginning of this situation.

Berengar choose that moment to surge forward in an attempt to grab Jaskier from the other Witcher, and the blade that was loosely touching Jaskier’s neck was swiftly moved to the edge of Berenger’s chin. Slightly piercing the skin, drawing blood in its wake. 

“I said, leave.”

Berengar backs up with a shocked grimace, “You’re protecting the monster? A Witcher protecting a Witch.” He sneered at Geralt, “A disgrace. I’ll see you again Geralt, I promise you that.”

Geralt’s hold on Jaskier loosened as the doors to the tavern slammed closed and his feet touched the floor softly. The man backed away from Jaskier slowly, as if he was trying not to startle a small child. Putting a safe amount of distance between them as Jaskier turned to look at the other Witcher. 

The Witcher who just saved his life. 

Geralt grimaced at the black eye, Jaskier was surely sporting by now. Jaskier smiled brightly at the Witcher and stepped forward. Geralt did not move from his place, his muted expression only changing slightly at Jaskier’s smile. 

“Let me buy you an ale Geralt.” Jaskier stated walking back up to the Witcher, facing him and looking into his golden eyes, “For saving a monster like me.”

Geralt stared at him blankly before giving him a slight nod and walking away. 

Jaskier grabbed the pitchers from the barmaid, the only person left in the now empty tavern. Everyone had apparently cleared out during their argument.

“So.” Jaskier stated with a smirk as he sat down across from Geralt, “What’s Geralt of Rivia doing in a rundown town like this?” 

Geralt smirked, “Looking for a sorcerer.” 

Jaskier’s eyes flickered a fierce bright white color before he laughed and continued, “You’re in luck then Witcher, I know just the perfect one.”


End file.
